Chaloupka v obilném poli
by Rapidez
Summary: CZ překlad. Dramione one-shot. Hermiona pracuje jako dobrovolnice, Dracovo manželství se rozpadlo. Ani jeden z nich není šťastný. Co s tím mohou udělat?


**»»««**

* * *

**Chaloupka v obilném poli**

**_Cottage in a Cornfield_**

* * *

**»»««**

** Napsala: Ningloreth**

**Přeložila: Rapidez**

** »»««**

* * *

This story is based on characters and situations created and owned by JK Rowling, various publishers including but not limited to Bloomsbury Books, Scholastic Books and Raincoast Books, and Warner Bros., Inc. No money is being made and no copyright or trademark infringement is intended.

Postavy obsažené v tomto příběhu jsou majetkem J. K. Rowlingové, autorky Harryho Pottera. Duševní vlastnictví překladu různých jmen, názvů a míst patří panu Medkovi, který knihy o Harrym Potterovi přeložil do češtiny. Autorská práva k této fanfiction má **Ningloreth**, která dala **Rapidez** svolení k českému překladu. Ani příběh, ani jeho překlad, nevznikly za účelem finančního obohacení se. Kopírování a případné porušování autorských práv však Brumbál přísně zapověděl.

* * *

Anglický originál je k přečtení zde:

**archiveofourown works/128808**

* * *

**»»««**

Dramione

**PG-13**

**»»««**

* * *

** Shrnutí:** Hermiona pracuje jako dobrovolnice, Dracovo manželství se rozpadlo. Ani jeden nejsou šťastní. Co s tím mohou udělat?

**»»««**

* * *

**Chaloupka v obilném poli**

„_Grangerová?_"

Hermiona by ten hlas poznala kdykoliv, třebaže jej neslyšela od té doby, co byl Malfoy omilostněn. „Malfoy!" Neunikne jí, že roky na něm jsou sotva znát, jen ještě více lichotí jeho vzhledu.

„Nevěděl jsem, že pracuješ v Muzeu."

„Jen o nedělích," odvětí. „Jako dobrovolnice." _Cokoliv, abych se zabavila._

„Přišel jsem si prohlédnout ten nový obraz," prozradí jí.

„Je to tudy," ukáže k další místnosti, ale Malfoy pokyne rukou, aby šla první. Ví, že by se měla držet v přízemí a střežit sekci středověku, ale v Malfoyovi je cosi autoritativního, takže ho provede dveřmi a připadá si trochu jako Crabb s Goylem.

Ta malá malba, dočasná výpůjčka od anonymního majitele, je pověšena v ústranní na mechově zelené stěně.

Hermiona sleduje, jak se Malfoy naklání blíž a dívá se na obraz z bezprostřední blízkosti.

Obraz zachycuje doškovou chaloupku ve vlnícím se poli obilí. „Říká se," řekne mu, „že se počasí mění společně s ročním obdobím – a je pravda, že už jsem viděla, jak na něm prší..."

„Nutí tě to cítit," prohodí Malfoy, narovná se a ustoupí. „Jako bys mohla vejít přímo do něj a nechat všechny ty sračky tohoto světa za sebou."

Hermiona k němu zvídavě vzhlédne. Ale on její pohled neopětuje. Po chvíli ho nechá v jeho zadumání a vzdálí se.

**»»««**

Během následujících týdnů se jejich nedělní rána odehrávají ve stejném duchu.

Malfoy dorazí brzy, vyhledá ji a nějak ji nažene k obrazu. Pak stojí bok po boku a vyměňují si zdvořilosti.

„Jako bys mohla vejít přímo do něj," řekne snad už po dvacáté.

„Nemyslela jsem si, že zrovna ty budeš ten venkovský typ," odpoví mu.

„Bydlím na venkově, Grangerová."

„Tvůj domov je ohromné panství, Malfoy."

Zasměje se, otočí se k ní, usmívá se. Jejich oči se střetnou a jeho úsměv pomalu vymizí. Nakloní se blíž, ještě blíž, až se Hermioniny oči rozšíří.

Slyšela řeči o tom, že se Malfoyovo manželství rozpadlo...

Někdo vejde do místnosti a náhle jsou daleko od sebe.

**»»««**

„Dělal jsem takový průzkum," oznámí jí následující neděli. Je tak nadšený, že ji rukou chytí za loket, když ji vede po schodech nahoru.

Jakmile se ocitnou v galerii, rozhlédne se kolem, aby se ujistil, že jsou sami. Pak vytáhne hůlku a namíří ji na obraz.

„Malfoy!" Kouzla jsou v Muzeu zakázána.

„To je v pořádku," prohlásí, „jsem správce..." Nechá si chvíli, aby se zklidnil, a pak – „_Penetro_."

Hermiona zalapá po dechu. Navenek není nic rozdílné – obraz se očividně nezměnil – ale najednou _ví_, že je to možné.

Malfoy ji vezme za ruku. „Připravená?"

Přikývne.

Společně vykročí kupředu. Nejdříve krok, poté další, a pak...

Stojí v zlatavém svitu pozdního letního slunce!

**»»««**

Následují týdny, kdy se zas a znova vracejí do _kouzelného_ světa v malbě.

Tam jsou jen ‚Draco' a ‚Hermiona', mladý muž a mladá slečna, nezatížení minulostí. Když otevřou břečťanem zarostlou bránu a vydají se po úzké pěšince k chaloupce, cítí se jako doma.

Pracují společně – na nejtěžší úkoly využívají kouzel. Učí se, jak sklízet jablka a mlátit obilí, využívat koňského povozu, sbírat vajíčka, vařit pivo a péct dýňové paštičky v peci na dřevo.

Díky kouzlům je spižírna plná šunky a sýru a sklenic s okurky a jinou nakládanou zeleninou – a chaloupka je vždycky příjemně teplá. Je to veselé, šťastné místo.

Někdy chodívá Hermiona do sladce vonící ložnice, dívá se na postel s vyřezávanými sloupky a nádherně prošívanou péřovou dekou a přeje si –

„Tak pojď," říká Draco a strčí hlavu do okna. „Naložil jsem na káru zrní, pojďme do mlýna."

Toulají se cestou několik mil oběma směry, až objeví vesnici s tavernou, trhem a výpůjční knihovnou. Najdou malý kostelík a o kus dál vodní mlýn a Hemioně připadá, jako by tenhle svět nikde nekončil.

A také ji týden za týdnem připadá těžší a těžší tento svět opouštět.

**»»««**

Koncem října se objeví cedule. Stojí na ní: _Poslední den_. Obraz poputuje zpátky ke svému majiteli.

Jejich poslední návštěva, kdy společně pracují na zahradě, je hořkosladká.

A možná to je důvod, proč když kráčejí zpátky k bráně, chytí ji Draco náhle za ruku a vtáhne si ji do náruče a inu, když je její odezva tak dychtivá, nadzvedne ji a odnese nazpět do malé ložnice, kde se pomilují jako manžel s manželkou.

Následujícího rána, když se – neochotně – odhodlají, že se musí vrátit do skutečného světa, zjistí, že je cesta zavřená.

Netrvá jim dlouho, než pochopí, že obraz sundali ze stěny a utěsnili v přepravní bedně.

**»»««**

Přijde zima, rozdělají oheň, oslaví Vánoce, ozdobí pokoje cesmínou, pozvou sousedy na hostinu a veselí se. Leden je tvrdý, ale přijde tání a nakonec se za okny zazelená jaro, rozkvetou květiny a narodí se jehňátka na nejistých nožkách.

**»»««**

Hermiona sbalí košík s chlebem a sýrem a džbánkem piva a přikryje ho plachetkou. Draco kope jámu, což je peklo pro jeho záda, ale odmítá použít kouzla a nenechá ji, aby mu pomohla – pohladí si zakulacené bříško a spokojeně se usměje.

„Pojďme nakrmit tvého tatínka."

Draco jí vyjde naproti a setkají se na půli cesty u pole s obilím. Draco si při chůzi popotahuje za košili a ona okamžitě pozná, že se něco stalo. „Co se děje?"

„Zase jsme venku – obraz visí někde na zdi."

Hrkne v ní. „Chceš jít domů?" zeptá se jemně.

„A _ty_ chceš?" Vezme si od ní košík, nabídne jí rámě a dovede ji k bráně.

Společně se zahledí do chladné, šeré místnosti. „Já jsem se ptala první _tebe_," prohlásí Hermiona.

Draco položí košík na zem a obrátí se k ní, přitáhne si ji do náruče a podrží ji u sebe. Zašeptá jí do divoce zvlněných vlasů: „_Já _myslím, že už jsme svůj domov našli, Hermiono."

**»»KONEC««**


End file.
